Rain, Weights and so on
by Czar Shroom
Summary: (AU) It is halfway through the two week break between semesters. "Since the cafeteria in Beacon is closed for the break, most students including myself have to fend for themselves." "I have a part time job and I own a nice cozy apartment on the second floor of a complex." "Alas, knowing my luck a new predicament has arrived." "Neo?"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic and it is a little experiment, to find my preferred writing styles and what not. I will create two other chapters and if all goes well, create a full story based off of the the characters in this small fic. The main POV of this fic is an OC named Brass Ranth. The other two chapters will explain a little more about his role in the wonderful world of RWBY. Team AZRE is a team of that I have made up and the same thing goes for Eton and Zoe. Enjoy and remember to review. I need that constructive criticism :)**

 **Also I forgot to mention that this would take place between the battle at the Docks and the assassination of Tukson, just before the beginning of the second semester and some event timings have changed. I'm using the timeline provided by the RWBY Fandom as the base timeline.**

Everyone is gone.

Well, almost everyone. JNPR are currently in the Emerald forest for training, Blake and Weiss are still in Vale though. While the R and Y of the team are back at Patch. My own team has gone home… except Eton (pronounced E- Tawn). He went with Zoe to be ' _properly_ ' introduced to her parents…

I already feel bad for the poor bastard.

Although, when I think about it, they are not really gone...

I have left the AZRE (Azure) dorm. Since the cafeteria in Beacon is closed for the break, most students including myself have to fend for themselves.

Although I am doing pretty well… I have a part time job and I own a nice cozy apartment on the second floor of a complex. Entering through the door, the right side has a small kitchen with the clothes dryer and washer in the far corner hidden in a small closet and on the opposite side, the 'living room' has a small couch facing away from the kitchen while the television faces said couch and a coffee table in between. The bathroom and bedroom have their own little hallway directly in front of the door. With the bedroom being on the left side while the bathroom mirrors it. The small walkway leads to a window that shows the black clouds currently pouring over Vale.

Alas, knowing my luck a new predicament has arrived. And she is soaking wet.

"Neo?" She waves and smiles, ignoring how her hair is sticking to her face. " Where's Di- I mean Roman?"

She shrugs and covers the right side of her face while smiling.

"He is with Cinder? Without you?" I ask while pushing the door wider.

She moves in while shrugging again. Like saying ' _Most likely'._

I turn around after locking the door. I see she has already removed her boots and a small puddle is collecting near her feet.

"We will talk more about Dic - _Roman's_ large list of poor life decisions later, we need to get you out of those clothes" I pause "...and maybe a shower wouldn't hurt."

Neo grins like she discovered where Roman and I hid her sweets and starts to remove her pants, however I was faster and grabbed Neo's shoulders and guided her to the bathroom. ' _She is freezing'_ I tell myself

"Nice try. Leave your wet clothes outside the door so I can wash them." I say while moving to close the bathroom door.

She responds by sticking her tongue out and throwing her pants in my face.

"So everything you wear isn't always pink." I say while narrowly dodging her sword/umbrella.

After giving up trying to yank it out of the wall I decide to pick up Neo's discarded clothes and put them in the wash. Next step in operation :'Suck up to Neo before she kills you for peeping' I start to prepare something warm for her to drink.

I need something warm but it has to be sweet in order to convince Neo to actually drink-not kill me. Hot Chocolate?

Screw it I'm a dead man either way.

Almost immediately after I finished making the chocolate Neo seemingly teleports right behind me.

"AHHH SHI- Neo!" I smile nervously. "uh... I made some hot chocolate?"

' _Please let me live, please let me live, please let me live, please let me live'_ I pray to several deities hoping at least one of them answers.

She looks up at me smiling innocently, but I can see the murderous glint in her mismatched eyes.

Neo moves her arms up.

I flinch.

Neo lifts a single eyebrow as if to show confusion and gives me a hug from behind… wait what?

' _... I AM STILL ALIVE!'_ I gloat internally

My triumph is short lived since Neo lifts me up and slams me onto the floor of the apartment as if I didn't weigh anything at all. If it didn't hurt I'd give her suplex maneuver a ten out of ten.

"...enjoy…" I manage to grunt.

Neo sips the warm drink and smiles down on me.

"...nice mustache Neo." I point out smugly

She frowns, wipes off the froth from her lips and kicks my side.

With a smirk I say "I regret nothing."

Another kick

"...I regret everything."

Her smile returns and moves to the 'living room' of the apartment. At that moment I notice Neo's choice of clothing. A large black shirt… that's it.

"Neo…" She turns around and glares down at me.

"...would you like a blanket?" Neo nods happily and plops down on the small couch in the apartment.

After I come back with the blanket I see Neo rubbing her arms for warmth. As soon as she spots me with the blanket she thrusts both her arms out and flicks her fingers as if saying 'gimme.' If anyone else saw Neo like that, I would worry about their lifespan.

"Three years older than me and yet you still act like you actually are only three years old." I tease while sitting down on the same couch next to her. Neo responds with a pout and another cute sneeze. Although the latter was unintentional.

I reach over to feel her temperature. "You are a bit warm, and your face is getting pretty red you might actually be sick." Neo slaps my hand away and quickly covers her head with the blanket.

"Okay?" I say completely confused with Neo's reaction. Before either of us could say or in Neo's case 'mime' anything else, a small chime sound came from my pants pocket. I take my scroll out and see a notification.

"It's from Roman" I told Neo when she leaned on me to see who it was. Neo grabs my hand and moves the scroll toward her so she can better read Roman's message.

 _ **From: Roman Torch-D*CK**_

 _ **To: br-ASS Ranth**_

 **YO, just a heads up I'm sending Neo over to you.**

My eyebrow twitches.

 **I will be gone for the rest month and maybe longer. Her royal highness wants me to move the dust to the southeast. Don't play goody two shoes this time, otherwise the royal pain in the ass will start to think something's up.**

 **Before you ask, yes i sent money to cover Neo's little ice cream crusades. You can thank me later.**

Turning the scroll off, I look over to see Neo already imagining what glorious riches she will plunder now that she has the funding with a goofy smile on her face.

"Neo you're drooling me..."

She snaps out of her daydream by shaking her head furiously. Neo points to me then my weapons -my gauntlets- on the coffee table, points to herself and gives me a questioning look.

"When I go back to Beacon you will either have to get a job or use some of the money from Roman to pay for this apartment." I inform her while wiping off the drool on my pants. She crosses her arms and shakes her head in disgust. Not liking the idea of sacrificing her ice cream money just to stay in the apartment.

"Neo… he sent you 3,000 lien."

She doesn't move.

"The rent is around 750 lien a month…"

No response.

I sigh " If I treat you to ice cream the rest of my break will you use the ice cream money to pay the rent?"

Neo turns around. Her eyes, lips and dare I say it, soul smiled at me all at once. She gets up, still in a blanket, and walks towards the door.

I grabbed her hand and stood up with her . "Tomorrow Neo. Its 10, it's dark out and it's still raining." I tell her. "It is also the weekend tomorrow so I won't have to go to my part time job either." I added with a smile.

Neo looks up at me and grins. She raises both arms up and shrugs, as if saying 'I tried.'

She takes hold of my hand and guides me back to the couch. I put my legs on the coffee table and leaned back. Before Neo sits down, she takes the remote that was on the coffee table and turns on the television to an interesting show.

"You actually enjoy watching Defense against Tyrants?" I ask while watching her use my legs as a footrest.

Neo elbows my side and I swear I've seen a flash of hurt on her small face.

"I watch the show too." I grunted

Neo then relaxes and leans on me.

"The son is a real douche though…"

Neo thrusts her arms into the air as if saying 'I know!'

00ooOOOoo00

There is the scent of fruit, it is faint but it is still there. My eyelids feel heavy and I try to keep them closed, but my brain is already awake. Did I fall asleep on the couch again? I can feel my legs are elevated. Are they on the armrest of the couch? I turn my head toward the coffee table opened my eyes and found a scroll.

My right arm reaches and grabs it.

"What time is it?" I mumble

The scroll says it's 6:39 on a Saturday.

Yeah… Back to sleep.

I reach down to my chest to bring the blanket on me near my face.

The blanket moved up on its own. And it's face is buried in the crook of my neck.

' _Blankets aren't supposed to snuggle up next to you on their own_ ' My drowsy thoughts tell me.

At this moment I look at my "blanket" and nearly leapt in shock.

' _Neo? What? Where? When? HWAT?!'_

Movement interrupts my thought. Neo props herself with her arms and slowly opens her eyes.

Brown and Pink eyes stare at Golden ones. I look anywhere else to avoid eye contact. The wall behind the couch, the actual blanket on the floor, her disheveled hair, the wrinkled oversized black shirt she is wearing, how her legs are also resting on top of the armrest, how her BARE legs are in between mine…

This is not helping.

"M-Morning Neo." I curse myself for making her more aware of her surroundings.

Her colorful eyes seem to focus on her choice of bedding or rather my chest. Neo looks back up to my face and points to the top of her left wrist with a questioning and heavy eyed expression.

"6:40-ish."

Neo soon adopts an angry expression and drops her face onto my chest. Her right arm moves around looking for something. She finds my left arm, tosses it on top of her back and stops moving.

She starts to shiver ever so slightly .

I sigh and move to bring the blanket from the floor to cover the both of us again making sure to keep my left arm still. Before sleep took me over, I could feel her hold on me tightening and a small smile formed on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I died. BUT I SURVIVED! ;D**

 **More notes at end.**

* * *

 _Rain._

 _It wasn't just rain. It was more like dark, massive walls of water pounding against the thirsty ground of the desert floor._

 _Desert? Where was he?_

 _Looking down on himself he sees simple white clothing. Almost as if he was wearing a rag on his rather small body…_

 _What is happening?_

 _The raindrops pelted him like bullets from above, the small… the boy starts walking forward looking for…_

 _What is he looking for?_

 _Even though the sky above was roaring, he could hear something else piercing through the waves of water._

 _The sound of clashing steel._

 _The boy doesn't know what took over. He just started running towards the sounds of fighting even though his instincts are screaming at him to run away. Through the droplets of water he sees two- no, four figures speeding around each other. Yelling at each other._

 _Fighting._

 _The boy does not move, not until he sees one of the figures getting sent flying and another gives chase instantly._

 _Now that he is up close the figures become more clear. One of them is a woman, with hair as bright as gold even with it being drenched, wielding a curved blade._

 _She looks familiar…_

 _The other was terrifyingly huge, a disturbingly calm expression on his face even when his attention turned on the boy._

 _The woman yelled something out, his name perhaps? Does he know this woman? In a blur, the unknown woman jumps in front of him, head turning just enough to keep an eye on both the boy and the giant._

" _Run away! Hurry!" She screams and then charges the giant man._

 _The boy turns around, eager to get away but the boy only slams down to the wet ground. Sharp pain in his upper back causes him to scream. The woman quickly turns around and yells something again._

 _The boy hears someone laughing above him, but he feels no warmth from it. He feels a lot colder. Ignoring how the mud on the ground makes movement harder, the boy moves his head to see who is above him. He can't see. The thing cackles, only this time it seems more amused. Its horrible laugh petrifies the boy, and he screams in pain again as the thing above him presses something into his back._

 _His heart was racing, he tried to call for help but the pain only made it come out like a whimper._

" _Oh? You're still alive?" The thing then starts to giggle._

" _Don't worry, I can fix that."_

* * *

Brass wakes up to breathing that isn't his own. His heart is beating erratically, and he is out of breath. Cursing himself for sleeping without a weapon, he immediately becomes still when he feels movement on his chest.

Neo, seemingly oblivious to Brass' fright, she wraps her arms around his torso.

Brass lets out a breath he didn't know he held. Another nightmare. First one in a couple of months. Brass thought he was getting better. Apparently not. Seems like he won't be sleeping tonight.

Hold on… Neo is sleeping on top of him.

Looking towards Neo, he sees that Neo is indeed using him as a mattress. At that moment, Brass' scroll started ringing. Quickly grabbing it to avoid waking Neo, Brass groans once he realizes who is calling.

"Not this asshole." He mutters "What do you want Angelo?"

"Now, is that how you greet old friends?" an annoying voice replied

"Just get to the point. I'm not in the mood." Brass grumbled

"Wow. I just might burst into tears. It's been weeks since you did not yell at me this long into a call. I wonder why there is a shift in attitude?" Angelo said in a very fake wondering tone.

"Angelo, its three in the morning, so cut the bullshit and tell me what you want _this_ time." Brass whispered angrily.

"Now you are strangely quiet. Who are you and what have you done to my Brass?"

"Don't say that again. It's creepy" Brass shivers " and it's kinda early in the morning so can you please get on with it."

"Strangely quiet, early in the morning and a snarky attitude." He gasps obnoxiously "You're sleeping with someone!"

"What the f- how the hell did you get that idea?" Brass immediately regrets saying anything.

Neo, who apparently was awake and listening in, breaks down in laughter.

"Shut up Neo." Brass can feel his face burning.

"Neo?! So that's her name! HA! My boy Brass, who knew that the boy I saved in the desert would turn into a man at the young age of… how old are you again?" Angelo sounded a bit sheepish.

Brass sighed, only now the bastard feels embarrassed. "I'm like twenty something… I'm going to hang up-"

"W-wait! I have some important info!"

"Well?" Brass says impatiently. _If he starts something I'm hanging up._ Brass swears to himself. He looks down to see Neo's shit-eating grin. "Piss off."

She sticks out her tongue.

"I found you a lead," Angelo said with a voice devoid of its playful tone.

That _is_ important. "Where?"

* * *

Qrow always liked the rain. The peaceful patter of raindrops hitting the ground, small kids running around jumping in puddles and the sweet smell after the rain. What Qrow doesn't like is flying in the rain.

At night.

Or early in the morning.

Or Jimmy.

Especially Jimmy.

Sure he is a nice guy, to an extent, he really didn't have to tell Ozpin to station more Huntsman in the city. Sure there is a "deadly assassin" in the city but the guy has been quiet. Even if he did start something the Council would just send some of their own private Huntsman after him.

The Council may be a bunch of stupid old guys with too much time on their hands, but they actually are _sometimes_ smart. They won't just start sending Huntsman, it would create a big mess for just one guy. Hell, even a fourth-year team from Beacon could probably take the assassin down. Ol Jimmy with a fetish for all things military doesn't need to worry about a foreign assassin. Especially when he is up in Atlas of all places.

Still, Qrow could kinda thank the cyborg. He did give him a reason to come to Vale to see his nieces. They should be asleep back at his apartment.

The key word here is _should_.

Swooping down to an apartment door, Qrow shifts back into his human form. Taking a moment to stretch and take a swig from his flask before quietly opening and walking in through the door. Qrow immediately reaches for his weapon once he sees who is inside.

A man. Clad in a Vacuan cloak, with white baggy pants, brown armor-plated boots and brown armored chest piece with no sleeves. A hood and a mask covering everything except his mouth. The man calmly and slowly moves his hands up. To show that he is unarmed.

"Identify yourself." Qrow snarled.

"I am just a friend." A deep voice responds.

"Just a friend my ass, what do you want?" Qrow looks around the apartment. Nothing has been touched, it seems like this guy was waiting for him.

"I simply want information, Qrow Branwen. Now, how about you close the door, you don't want your dear nieces to catch a cold, don't you?"

"Smug bastard ain'tcha?" Qrow quips as he closes the door.

The man says nothing as he pulls out a seat. Qrow slowly moves over to it, annoyed that he is being treated like an unwanted guest. His eyes move over to the hallway of the apartment where Yang and Ruby are sharing a room. He sees both of them barely peeking out and makes a subtle gesture telling them both to stand down.

Now that Qrow is standing near the bastard, he sees that that the height advantage is on his side and that his chosen seat has its back facing the window at an angle. For a quick escape.

 _This guy is a smart one, I'll give him that._

Both of them slowly take a seat, Qrow still has his hand on his weapon but the man seems like he doesn't. Qrow wonders if he is really that cocky or is he really unarmed. The man then slides a photo towards Qrow, it seems like he has several already on the table. Keeping his eyes on him, Qrow picks up to photo and nearly dropped it in shock.

A circle with small horn like protrusions on top written on what seems to be an old clay tablet. The symbol of a Maiden. Spring.

"Where did you get this?" Qrow asked. If the Vacuan saw his reaction, he didn't comment on it. Qrow's grip on his weapon tightens.

"From a friend." He shrugs "He also says that my quarry is after this too."

Qrow can't help but wonder if he works for the Queen. "Can't help ya there. Kinda need to know your _quarry."_

The Vacuan slid another paper over. This time it shows a blurry picture of a… guy?

"You know that this picture sucks," A nod "Well if ya look a bit closer you can see that this guy is some type of Faunus"

"I've been hunting this man for years and yet out of nowhere, he starts to show up again." He gestures towards the first picture." "Looking for something related to that. Can you tell me why Mr. Branwen?" The Vacuan turns his head fully towards Qrow, giving him a view of the type of mask he wears. A black Grimm one.

"First why don't you tell me who you are? Ya come into my home like an asshole and still expect milk and cookies" Qrow leans back, moving his arm to make sure his body is blocking sight of it.

"Of course, I am Damon" He actually _fucking_ smiles.

 _Ain't this hilarious._ Qrow lifts up three fingers behind his back. " And what does _Damon of the Saints_ want with this?" Qrow points towards the picture of the Maiden symbol with his other hand. _Dammit, I can hear Jimmy polishing his warships._

"To be honest, I don't know what that symbol means… just that my quarry wants it. And I know that you somehow interfered with his attempt of gaining that" He points to the photo.

Qrow puts a finger down. This guy doesn't know much (which is good) and is probably hunting the Faunus on his own accord. Qrow doesn't know many people who have the money (or balls) to hire someone like friggin _Damon_ for a target that is most likely of Huntsman caliber.

"You seem kinda… calm. For being far away from home." Qrow puts another finger down.

"One should always be calm in unknown environments. Don't they teach that in those Huntsman Academies?" His head turns toward the hallway, arm reaching under the table.

 _Shit, he saw them._

Qrow instantly kicks the table, jamming Damon against the wall. Qrow hears and feels two shots zooming past him. Damon, to his surprise, just let the bullets hit him straight in the chest, he lifts up the table covering himself from anything else.

Ruby and Yang came up to his sides, Crescent Rose and Ember Cecilia in hand respectively.

Clad in pajamas.

"Hiya Uncle Qrow." Said Ruby with an embarrassed tone.

"So… who didn't lock the door when I left?" Qrow asked sarcastically, his eyes never leaving the table.

"Well, er ya see-"

"We were playing Total Annihilation and Yang _cheated_." Ruby sounded affronted.

"I did n-"

Without warning, the table launched towards the trio. Qrow reacted first and slammed his greatsword down on the table, tearing it into chunks. Through pieces of the table, Qrow sees Damon sprinting towards the window.

"I got him Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried out.

"No wait!" Qrow yells as he and Yang rush to follow.

Using the momentum her semblance gave her, Ruby quickly swung her massive blade trying to stop Damon from moving any further.

Damon shows them all what he had hidden. A broad short blade is used to deflect Ruby's scythe, much to her surprise. Damon quickly takes advantage of her shock, grabbing the scythe and slamming it on the ground consequently taking Ruby with it. Damon holds his blade in a reverse grip and prepares to swing down.

Qrow reaches them first and stops Damon by forcing him to block against his larger blade.

"Big mistake," Qrow growls and begins to push against Damon using his height against the Vacuan. Damon just smirks and presses a button on the hilt of his weapon. The blade shoots out and doubles in length. Just missing Qrow's thigh. Swearing out loud Damon reaches for something behind him but is quickly punched in the face courtesy of Qrow.

"Yang." Qrow simply says as he bends down to check on Ruby.

Yang follows Qrow's initial punch with one to the gut, nearly lifting Damon off the floor.

"You okay pip-squeak?" Qrow asks. Feeling a bit of satisfaction when hearing Damon's grunt of pain.

"Ouch. I'm okay I'm okay." Ruby responds as she gets up. "He's fast."

Qrow looks over at Yang. Her eyes are slowly turning into a brighter color and she is grinning like a maniac. Yang narrowly dodges his blade and gives Damon a brutal uppercut. Causing him to move back slightly. Qrow narrows his eyes at this.

 _He slowed down._

Qrow also notices that he is trying to grab hold of Yang's punches, instead of returning them. Slowing down the buildup of her semblance.

 _Does he know her semblance?_

Damon, using an unexpected burst of speed, lands a punch to Yang's gut. His sword is now back to its original length on a sheath on the small of his back. It's like Damon is a new type of fighter. Using kicks, knees and even his elbows to find any opening in Yang's guard. A mistake on his part since Yang's semblance is starting to activate.

Qrow, however, had enough. He lunges and swings his broadsword at Damon, but Damon saw the attack coming. And didn't move.

The sound of flesh and metal caused the three of them to stop. Qrow stopped in complete surprise. He was so sure that he had aura since he tanked Ruby's shots but why did he not activate his aura? Damon was the first to move. He yanked a handgun from his back and started to fire against Qrow, making him jump back. Damon then sprinted to the window.

 _Not so fast punk._ Qrow fired two shots from the gun mode of his sword. Only one connected shattering the glass around the open window and causing Damon to lose his footing. A loud crash was heard outside. Qrow dived through the window to give chase. Ruby and Yang also ran after Damon. A mistake on their part since the apartment was on the third floor.

Qrow swiftly landed on the ground while his nieces were on the ground in pain and regret. The night was dark and cold. Any trail that Damon could have left will be washed away by the rain.

 _Dammit. Lost him._

"Uncle Qrow," Yang called.

Qrow turned around and saw why Yang called him.

A car (hopefully an insured one) was badly dented, but it was the dent that called his and Yang's attention. It was almost as if a giant ball landed on it. The dent was too smooth for a human to have landed on it.

 _Shit._

"Do we f-follow h-him Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked through chattering teeth. Yang was looking at him. As if waiting for approval.

Qrow could almost laugh. Both of his nieces, in pajamas soaking wet and freezing, asking to follow an assassin of all things. Tai would punch him if he said yes. Raven would just laugh. Summer would have already brought him back.

 _Sorry Summer, not going to push my luck._

Taking out his flask and drinking it from it. He shakes his head and gestures for them to head inside. Qrow believes that he is going to be in Vale for a while.

* * *

The sound of loud cursing causes Neo to jerk awake. Sitting up in the bed she moved into after Brass left, Neo sees light coming from the bottom of the bedroom door. Tiredly moving out of bed she looks at the clock on the head of the bed. The symbols _3:00 AM_ make her want to just jump back into the warmth of her bed.

Well, it's _Brass'_ bed.

She supposes that she should check on the idiot.

Once at the bedroom door, she freezes at the sight of him.

He is bare-chested and only wearing shorts but what caught her attention is the large number of bandages around his torso. And the amount of blood. Brass is currently removing metal pieces from his shoulder with a pair of tweezers and from the looks of it. He is failing miserably.

"Come on, almost got- SHIT!" Brass slams the bloody tweezers on the bathroom counter, muttering something about stupid old guys and their nieces.

Neo decides to make her presence known so she moved toward Brass, one dainty eyebrow raised and her hand on her hip.

"Oh did I wake you?" He looks a bit sheepish. "Sorry about that Neo." Brass' one good eye looks everywhere except her. "Y-you still wearing my shirt?"

Neo rolls her mismatched eyes. Only Brass would avoid asking for help. She holds out her hand, slaps Brass when he says no and then proceeds to remove the metal from his shoulder.

"Neo, you don't have to do that." Brass mumbles.

Neo looks down on the counter. Brass has removed four pieces of metal by himself and judging from the condition of his shoulder they are pretty deep in.

Using one hand she says " _Spill,"_

Brass sighs. He looks at her through the bathroom mirror with his one good eye then looks away. "I'd rather not."

Neo forcefully turns him around, she pointedly gestures at blood slowly running down his left arm and then she notices a deep red line on his chest. Brass clearly wrapped himself up before she woke up. Neo thought that she should look at it just in case but she should patch up his arm first.

" _You win?"_ She signs one-handed while taking out a metal shard.

Brass sighs again. Whether from her not asking or the shard, Neo didn't know. " I… wasn't out for a hit."

Neo pauses briefly, but she doesn't look up at him. This is the first time that Brass tells her anything about his 'work' with Angelo. She doubts that even Roman knows. Putting the tweezers down Neo starts to clean up the now dried blood on his arm, but Brass surprises her once again.

"My Aura is failing me."

This time Neo did look up. Brass meets her gaze with tired eyes, colored like his namesake. His long locks of black hair move in front of his eyes, making them appear like a murky orange. " _It's just tired of you losing"_ Neo taunts.

"Hilarious." Brass rolls his eyes.

It's really not when Neo thinks about it, someone's Aura failing is something unheard of. And it can be very dangerous to people in Brass' line of 'work.' Brass is very lucky to come out with a couple bruises and some shot stuck in his arm. _Hold on_... Neo starts to undo the bandages around Brass' torso.

If Neo wasn't focused on removing the bandages, she might have laughed at the assassin, who has the kingdom of Vale on full alert, being pushed around by someone of her height. "Neo… what are you doing?" Brass asks.

Neo ignores him and tears off the final strand holding the bandages in place. Brass's torso is a mess. Large patches of bruised skin all around this nasty cut. He did a good job of stitching it up but judging by how dark the bruises are in contrast to his already tanned skin tone he has a bruised rib or two. Seems like Brass wasn't so lucky after all. " _You have a bruised rib."_

" How do you know?" Brass asks. Which Neo responds with a couple of pokes on his chest. "I don't feel it."

Neo's brow creased in confusion. Aura is supposed to heal most injuries, so of course, it heals the bruised ribs. But it didn't heal the scars or bruises. " _Who beat you up again?"_ Neo asked.

"I never gave you a name."

" _So someone did beat you."_

"I never said- shut up Neo." Brass yawns out. Neo pads to the door, crossing her arms. Forming a cute but dangerous blockade. "Can I pass?" Brass sighs.

Both of them stand there for who knows how long. But eventually Brass is the one who gives in.

"Qrow Branwen."

He doesn't wait for her response, he pushes past her and moves towards the bedroom. Neo eventually follows suit after turning off the bathroom lights. Once in the bedroom she could see the faint silhouette of Brass on top of the sheets. He never put any new bandages on.

Neo very carefully lays next to his prone figure. She can already hear him snoring. _Idiot_. She thinks to herself.

 _But he is my Idiot._

* * *

 **Welp. Im back. Not going to lie this chapter has been chillin for like 5 months. Laziness and school are what kept it. Emphasis on 'Laziness'.**

 **But it is out now and I hope the new style is better. Some things have changed, like how AZRE has not been mentioned at all. That is because I've decided to make things a bit more interesting this chapter.**

 **Brass and Angelo are the only OC's now. And if all goes well the new story I will be posting will have Brass entering Beacon as a, wait for it, NURSE!**

 **Why a nurse?**

 **Cos I haven't seen anyone else dew it. So I thought 'screw it, it's a fanfic'**

 **I already have** **"A"** **chapter completed but I want to have at least 5 more before I start posting. So I can make some last minute changes or complete rewrites.**

 **Anyways hope you guys enjoyed :3**

 **-Czar**


End file.
